


Addicted

by river_soul



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_soul/pseuds/river_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t talk dirty or mumble fuck against her neck like the Marines might but he has a way with words, with expressions, that sometimes leaves her gripping the table during his briefings for no reason at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted

“I don’t think,” Elizabeth starts _that we should be doing this here, that this is the right time_ but his hand is _there_ and his breath is hot and warm against her neck.

“What?” he asks, pulling away and she thinks that a face like his should come with a warning. “You don’t think what Doctor?” he asks and she isn’t sure how he expects her to make any kind of coherent rebuttal when he has one hand down the front of her pants and the other is stroking along the smooth column of her neck.

She finally manages an unintelligible ‘uh’ and he smiles a little, wicked and dark, wholly out of place on his face. “That’s a good girl,” he says and those last two words shouldn’t make her as hot as they do. He doesn’t talk dirty or mumble fuck against her neck like the Marines might but he has a way with words, with expressions, that sometimes leaves her gripping the table during his briefings for no reason at all.

“Maybe,” she tries again and then his hand is pressed over her mouth as her fingers fist in the fabric of his shirt and his leg between hers is the only thing keeping her up. He licks his lips, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she feels the thrum in her body slowing and ebbing away. She is flush and warm, delightfully distant from anything but the memory of his hand inside her

Lorne stays pressed against her until she regains her footing and watches her adjust her clothes and run a hand through her hair. Her cheeks are a little red but it’s fading and he brushes a hand gently across the sharp line of her cheekbone. “Thank you Major,” she says finally and he likes the breathy quality to it.

“No problem Ma’am, was a pleasure to help,” he says with enough of a dirty wink to surprise her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Also, new [tumblr](http://river-soul.tumblr.com/) friends are always welcome!


End file.
